


Secrets

by Pegasus Phoenix (pegasus_phoenix)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_phoenix/pseuds/Pegasus%20Phoenix





	Secrets

John had done this too many times before, sorting the belongings of dead service men and women, he thought it was the least he could do for Carson but it was hard.

Now, looking at the creased love worn photo of Carson and Rodney which spoke of intimacy only lovers shared, he felt like he was intruding.  
The pain of losing a cherished friend whirl pooled with the surprise of discovering a secret. His heart ached as he looked at Rodney’s eyes full of happiness and love, to his shame he felt jealousy hot and biting lancing through his chest.


End file.
